iGet Married
by adj1995
Summary: Carly and Freddie finally get engaged. What will fate throw their way? RE-POST! CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF A ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did I would have had Carly and Freddie get together, not Sam and Freddie.**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was the last iCarly show before Freddie, Sam, and Carly graduated from High School.

"We're live in 5…4…3...2..." Freddie pointed to Carly and Sam as always, but for the last time. Spencer was in the room along with Gibby who was going to take the camera from Freddie near the end of the show.

_I hope this works out…. I hope that Carly says yes…_ Freddie thought. Carly and Freddie started to date shortly after they escaped from the sound studio in the iPsyco movie. Over the years Carly and Freddie started to get a little more serious. Freddie originally wasn't going to pop the question until they finished college, but he couldn't wait any longer. He hoped that they could be engaged until they graduate from college, or they could live in a couple's dorm if they got married before college, but he didn't think that was going to happen…

"Freddie! Come on! You zoned out again!"

Freddie was brought back to Earth by the sound of his girlfriend calling him. Freddie passed the camera to Gibby and made his way up to his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé.

"And that was our last Episode of iCarly, you can hopefully see us for a Christmas special…. But who I'm knows! So bye for now! I'm Carly…"

"…I'm Sam…"

"Carly wait a sec… before I sign off, I have something to say." Freddie said as he got down on one knee.

"Freddie, what on Earth are you doing?"

"I think he is tying his shoe…"

"SAM!"

"I have been waiting since we met to ask you this question, Carly Shay, will you marry me?"

"Freddie…." Carly was all of a sudden at a loss for words. All she could to was nod. Freddie got up, gave her the ring and picked her up and spun her around in his arms looking like a new man.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! We kinda have a show to finish here!" Yelled Sam who was at the moment eyeing Spencer, her boyfriend since she turned 18 which was all of 2 months.

Carly and Freddie looked embarrassed but they soon got over it as they finished saying goodbye to their viewers for one of the last times. Freddie took the camera back from Gibby and shut off the link.

Carly ran over to Freddie and hugged him. She didn't like kissing him in front of Spencer, Sam, and Gibby. Carly looked at her ring and was amazed. It was a simple yet expensive ring.

"Freddie how did you….. how where you…. where did you….." Carly was cut off by Freddie pulling her into a hug and eventually kissing her. Sam, Spencer, and Gibby took this opportunity to quietly walk out of the room and down to the kitchen where Sam devoured a pound of bacon, and Spencer got out the ice cream supplies for ice cream sundaes and/ or banana splits (both in Sam's case).

"You don't need to know how I was able to get the ring, all you need to know it that we will be getting married soon, but I don't know how soon… When do you want to get married?

"I…I…I… I really don't know… I thought you were going to wait and ask me after college.

"I couldn't wait 4 more years to ask you to be my wife. If you like we could get married after college, that way we could have a longer time to plan."

"I think we are engaged that we should get married before we go to college. Change of subject, do you want me to wear my ring to school?"

"Why not? I want to show off that you, Carly Shay, is getting married to me."

"Hey guys, do you want ice cream of not?" Sam asked as she walked into the room.

"Carly, you and Sam go ahead and leave; I'll just put away the camera and meet you downstairs."

"OK."

Carly and Sam started to walk down stairs while Freddie put away the camera in a safe place.

"Carly…"

"Ya"

"Um… would it be too weird if I asked Spencer to marry me?"

"Why don't you wait and see if he is going to ask you?"

"Carls, you know me…. I don't wait very long..."

"When are you going to ask him, if you do?"

"Oh…. I don't know… maybe tonight…"

Carly smiled to herself, she knew that Spencer was going to ask as soon as she and Freddie where down stairs.

Once Carly, Freddie, and Sam got downstairs, Spencer gave Sam a huge bowl full of ice cream and told her to eat it. Once she got down to the bottom there was a ring, almost, if not as identical to Carly's.

"Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?"

"Spencer, why do you even have to ask that question?"

At this comment, Spencer looked almost hurt, as if Sam was going to turn him down.

"So… that means you won't marry me?"

"I WILL MARRY YOU!"

"Wait… You will?"

"DUH! I was going to ask you tonight if you didn't, but now I'm glad you asked!"

Carly and Freddie took this opportunity to go across the hall to Freddie's apartment to tell his mom the good news.

"MOM?"

"I'm in your room putting dusting everything with flee powder!"

"Oh, no! You won't do that to me… would you?"

"No, of course not! If you ask me, I think it is really dumb."

Carly and Freddie walked into his room to find it covered in a white powder.

"Wait! Either you come in and risk being covered or, we can go out into the living room."

Carly and Freddie looked at each other, turned around and headed to the living room.

"Now what do you want to tell me?"

"Mom, I asked Carly tonight…"

"Asked what?"

Freddie looked at Carly, rolled his eyes, and looked back at his mom.

"Mom…"

"Mrs. Benson, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

"Really! Well, now, that is a surprise… I think I'll go and start powdering my room."

Carly and Freddie looked at each other and headed to his room to air it out and try to get rid of all the powder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did I would have had Carly and Freddie get together, not Sam and Freddie.**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

After about an hour of working in Freddie's room, they were able to get his desk cleared off. The powder basically refused to remove its self from any surface it was put on.

"Mom, can I see the flee powder container?"

"Here you go sweetie, do you want to do another layer on you things?"

"NO! I just want to read on how to remove it." Freddie read the box, and all of a sudden, spoke up. "Mom, did you know that this flea powder is for animals, and is _**NOT**_ to be used on furniture?"

"Let me see that box. Oh dear, I thought it could be used anywhere. Oh well, Carly could Freddie stay at you place until the powder gets all cleared up?"

Carly looked a Freddie and smiled. "Absolutely Mrs. Benson, and I'm sure that Spencer wouldn't mind either."

Carly and Freddie went back to his room to get some clothes, to find that they were all clean, and none of them where covered in powder.

"You ready to go? I'm sure that you could sleep in the iCarly studio."

"Come on Carly, you mean I can't sleep on the floor of your room?"

"Freddie, we getting married, we not married. But if you want to sleep on the floor in my room, we could talk to Spencer and see if that is okay with him. I know I wouldn't mind it."

Carly and Freddie walked across the hall to get to Carly's apartment. Carly opened the door; she quickly and quietly shut it again not bothering to go in.

"Carly, what's the matter?"

"I-I-I don't know. If you want look in, but it's not a pretty sight."

Freddie opened the door to find the couch overturned, the bowls shattered, the TV knocked down, and probably broken, basically everything was either knocked down, broken, shattered, or wreaked. Freddie took Carly's hand and carefully walked into the room. They slowly made their way to Spencer's room, and looked in, and no one was there, and it looked like it had been ransacked. Slowly they made their way up to Carly's room both afraid to look in. Freddie slowly opened the door leading to Carly's room, and saw that it was still in one piece. Everything was still were she left it before iCarly. Carly and Freddie exchanged puzzled glances and made their way up to the iCarly studio. They looked into the studio and were surprised by what they found. The camera equipment was all over the place and some of the really expensive things were broken, and on top of the computer was a note.

"Do you think this note will explain what happened?"

"I don't know. How are we going to replace all of the equipment? There must be over a thousand dollars of damage just to the camera alone!"

"It's alright Freddie, we'll do a fundraiser at school to raise some money. But, lets read the note." Carly said as she went to pick up the note.

"Wait, don't pick it up. The police might want to get finger prints."

Freddie read the note aloud from were it sat.

_Dear Carly and Freddie,_

_By now you may have noticed that everything is a mess except Carly's room. I watched the last iCarly episode and I was quite upset to find out that Carly is getting married. I have taken Sam and Spencer captive and you will not get them back until you make an announcement saying that Carly is going to marry me, Neville. You have one week to call off the wedding, if you don't by then Spencer and Sam will be shipped off to some unknown place with new identities. I have also taken their phones off of them so that you cannot contact them at all._

_So Carly Shay, what is more important, marring Freddie, and loosing Spencer and Sam, or marring me, and setting Spencer and Sam free?_

_Sincerely,_

_Neville_

_P.S. Don't contact the Police, if you do, I'll deny everything._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did I would have had Carly and Freddie get together, not Sam and Freddie.**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Oh Freddie what do we do?"

"We contact the Police. We can use this letter as evidence against Neville. I'm not sure how long it will take to get him arrested, but if this doesn't work out, we fake the break up, and then we get engaged a week or two later, the have a wedding in private."

"I like the plan, but you're forgetting one thing, Neville wants me to marry him, and how do we get around that?"

"I'm not sure, but I say for now we get some sleep, and talk to the police in the morning."

Freddie and Carly headed down to her room carefully so not to disturb evidence. Carly thought that they should take some pictures of what everything looked like so that the police won't think that they cleaned up Carly's room.

Since Carly had a double bed, and she was afraid to sleep in her bed by herself, Freddie slept beside her. No nothing happened, they just cuddled.

"This is not the way I wanted to spend getting engaged, I was expecting you to stay over, but not with my apartment a mess, and Spencer and Sam not here." Said Carly starting to cry.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, we'll find Spencer and Sam, and manage to get married at the same time." Said Freddie stroking her soft brown hair.

The next morning, Carly and Freddie got dressed, and since Carly's apartment was a mess and there was nothing fit to eat, the went over to Freddie's apartment for breakfast.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Freddie what are you doing here? I thought that you would be eating at Carly's."

"We had nothing to eat, so we thought that it would be better to come over here to eat." Carly said carefully to keep what happened a secret.

"Well, it's fine with me, I'll just get some more granola and yoghurt."

"That's what I have for breakfast everyday. Also why I come to school hungry, get some fast food, or go to your place for breakfast. It's disgusting."

"I'm sure that it's not as bad as you make it out to be."

"Actually it's worse."

When Mrs. Benson came out with the food, Carly could see why, and taste why, but she took a few bites just to be polite while Freddie left his untouched.

"Mom, we better be getting to school, so I'll see you later."

"Bye, sweetie, make sure you come straight here, I want to check you for ticks, after all, you stayed at a place that hasn't been dusted with flee powder."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Benson and thanks for breakfast."

Carly and Freddie went down to the parking garage to get Freddie's car to go to school. His mom knows that he has his license, but not a car. Whenever she saw Freddie driving in it with Carly she thought that Carly was just letting him borrow her car.

Once they arrived at school, everyone who watched iCarly congratulated Carly and Freddie. Some people asked were Sam was, but most just assumed that Sam was trying to get her mother out of jail again.

Once Freddie and Carly were alone during lunch they made a plan on what to do.

"How are we going to get the police to my apartment without your mom freaking out?"

"That is a very good question. We could just take the pictures to the police and carefully take the note in a plastic bag and show that to them after school."

"Good idea, but won't they want to see it for themselves?"

"I don't think so, but doing it this way might be safer."

"We can drive back to the building, and I'll run up get my camera, and the note and meet you back at the car."

"Works for me. I just hope that this works, and we don't have to break off the engagement and you marry Neville."

"He knows I hate him, how can he still like me?"

"You know, what I would have went to my apartment with out you, would Neville have taken you too?"

"Possibly, he would have forced me to marry him."

"I would never let that happen, because, Carly, you have no idea how much I love you." With that said Freddie pulled Carly's face toward his and their lips met in a short, sweet kiss.

"Freddie, what would happen if Neville forces me to- to- you know, after he forces me to marry him?"

"Carly listen to me, and listen carefully, that will never happen to you, you are my girl, and I will never, _**NEVER**_ let anything like that happen to you, as long as I live. I have an idea, we are both 18 right? Well, we can officially get married now after school, then Neville can't marry you, and we can some how get Spencer and Sam free, and have a real wedding later."

"That sounds like a plan. I can't wait until after school now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did I would have had Carly and Freddie get together, not Sam and Freddie.**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

For Carly and Freddie the rest of the school day went by really fast, and as soon as the bell rang, they got their school books ready and headed out to Freddie's car and drove to the justice of the peace to get married.

"You ready?"

"Yes, more than ready." Said Freddie as he went up to the door and knocked.

"Yes, how may I help you?" said an old man who looked about 65.

"We would like to get married."

"I see and how old are you two?"

"We are both 18 years old, and very much in love."

"Well then young man, I guess since you are both of age, I can perform a short ceremony. Let me get my secretary in here to be a witness."

As he left Carly and Freddie looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief, they were going to get married in a matter of seconds, to save their best friends.

"Here we are, if you, young lady would stand here, and you, young man would stand across from her and take her hands in yours we will begin.

Do you Carly Shay, take Fredward. Fredward?"

Freddie sighed "Yes Fredward."

"All right, Carly Shay, do you take Fredward Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, care for, in sickness and health, for richer or poor, until death do you part? If you do respond by saying 'I Do'"

"I do with all of my heart."

"So you Fredward Benson, take Carly Shay to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, care for, in sickness and health, for richer or poor, until death do you part? If you do respond by saying 'I Do'"

"I love her with all of my heart, so I do."

"If you would, put the wedding band on Mr. Benson's 4th finger on his left hand." Carly did so. "If you would, put the wedding band of Miss Shay's 4th finger on her left hand." Freddie did.

"Now you may kiss the bride, and may I present Mr. and Mrs. Fredward Benson."

As Freddie and Carly kissed the secretary silently wept and the justice of the peace took out a certificate for Carly and Freddie to sign.

After they signed the certificate, they headed out to Freddie's car and headed back to the Shay apartment for the first time as husband and wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did I would have had Carly and Freddie get together, not Sam and Freddie.**

_**CHAPTER 5 **_

Carly and Freddie went up to the Benson apartment to tell his mom, they both knew that she wouldn't be to happy about it, but it had to be done.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Fredward Benson, were have you been? I have been worried sick that you may have been kidnapped!"

"Actually mom, Carly and I just got married."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITH OUT ME THERE?"

"Mrs. Benson, the reason we had to get married is because Neville, the boy who has a HUGE crush on me, ransacked my apartment and took Sam and Spencer hostage, because I got engaged to Freddie, and he would only let them go if we broke off the engagement and I got married to him. So Freddie and I thought that Neville would have no choice but to let Sam and Spencer go if we were already married. We do plan on having a proper wedding after we finish high school."

After Carly told the story Mrs. Benson was left speechless, for the first time in her life.

"Mom we are going to head over to the apartment to do some homework, so we'll see you for dinner."

Both Carly and Freddie knew that they would have a hard time concentrating on homework, and wanting to do what newly weds normally do, but they both knew that they have school the next day and they have home work to do. The newly wed activities would have to wait.

"Freddie, what did you get for question 3 on Math?"

"Um…. I got 3 pi over 10."

"Good that's what I got to."

"How much do you have left?"

"Um, I have this question in Biology to do then I'm done."

"I did my Biology in class, so I'm pretty much done." Said Carly as she quietly chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that we got married just a few hours ago, and here we are talking about homework."

"It doesn't seem like we are married does it?"

"No, not really. I'm sure that it will hit us soon."

"Done, lets see if my mom is done with dinner yet, and if it is something gross, I'll take my wife out to dinner."

"Sounds good."

Freddie and Carly made their way across the hall, thinking that 24 hours ago they just got engaged, and now they were married.

As it turned out, Mrs. Benson didn't cook dinner at all, she was still shocked with what happened to Spencer and Sam.

After Carly and Freddie returned to "their" apartment after their first meal as a married couple, quickly cleaned up the apartment so they weren't living in a complete mess, and then went straight to Carly's room. Even though there was no one in the apartment, they shut the door, and started kissing. They kissed deeper and more passionate then they had when they were dating. Soon hands were roaming all over, and tugging at shirts and jeans. In a matter of minutes they were on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did I would have had Carly and Freddie get together, not Sam and Freddie.**

_**CHAPTER 6 **_

Once Carly and Freddie woke up the next morning they didn't want to go to school for two reasons, 1) they wanted to spend more time getting used to being married, and 2) people might get suspicious about why Sam wasn't in school. Even though she hated school, she never missed more than a day. Slowly they pulled themselves out of bed and got dressed.

"Shall we get to school, Mrs. Benson?"

"No, not Mrs. Benson," Carly groaned, "I sound like your mother, but yes lets get this day over with. I'll grab the pictures and the letter so we can stop by the police station after school."

During roll call, Carly answered to Carly Shay, but she wanted to correct the teacher by saying her name was now Carly Benson, but on the way to school they agreed to keep the marriage a secret, and if anyone asked Freddie about the wedding band, he would say that it was like an engagement ring. They would tell Sam and Spencer that they were married after they rescued them, but they would tell no one else. They planed that about a month after they graduated, they would have a real wedding to get the full experience and also have a real honeymoon.

School went by with out any problems, although Carly did hear some people talking about why Freddie suddenly had a wedding band on, and some were saying that Sam had been abused so she wasn't going to go to school until the burses and cuts disappeared, others said that she had been in a car accident with her mother driving. Only Carly and Freddie knew what happened. They both were happy that it was a Friday, and everything would soon die down

Carly and Freddie drove to the police station and told them what happened. Just as they thought, the police didn't listen, so Carly and Freddie slowly made their way to Neville's house to get Spencer and Sam back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did I would have had Carly and Freddie get together, not Sam and Freddie.**

_**CHAPTER7**_

Once Carly and Freddie arrived at Neville's house, they suddenly got scared, and all sorts of questions ran though Carly's mind, like What if Neville still forces me to marry him even thought I'm still married? What if Neville won't let Spencer and Sam go even though there is nothing they can do any more? Freddie looked over at Carly and noticed that she was fretting, and getting worried.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, we'll get them back."

"Oh, Freddie I'm scared, what if Neville still makes me marry him even though I'm married? What if he doesn't let Spencer and Sam go? I don't want to loose my best friend and brother." Carly said as she started to cry. Silently she was thankful that they haven't left the car yet.

"Shh, we'll get them out of there, you won't loose Spencer and Sam, and if Neville tries to make you marry him, I'll give him a piece of my mind, and show him how much you love me, and care for me." Said Freddie trying to comfort Carly.

"Okay, I'm ready, lets go." Sighed Carly.

Slowly Carly and Freddie made their way up to the door. Freddie rang the doorbell, and Neville himself answered the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Carly Shay. Have you come to tell me your choice?"

"Neville, I cannot marry you, because Freddie and I eloped yesterday afternoon in hope you'll let Sam and Spencer go since you cannot marry a married woman. Even if Freddie and I didn't get married yesterday, I still wouldn't marry you. Can't you see that Freddie and I love each other, and if I were forced to marry you, I wouldn't be happy, I would be miserable, and wouldn't it be better to not marry me and see me happy, then marry me and see me miserable?"

Once Carly said this she surprised everyone including herself, she wasn't expecting this burst of courage to stand up to Neville like this.

"Well, Carly, that was some speech, but I will not let Spencer and Sam go. I have already sent them to some unknown area of the earth, that is civilized of course, with new identities, and appearance."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did I would have had Carly and Freddie get together, not Sam and Freddie.**

_**CHAPTER 8**_

When Neville said this, Carly's face went white.

"NEVILLE HOW COULD YOU? THIS WAS YOUR PLAN EVEN IF I DID MARRY YOU!" Carly half screamed, and half cried. She soon collapsed against Freddie, sobs shaking her whole body.

"Ah, you are right Carly, I knew you would do something like this. So right after I kidnapped them, I had their hair cut and dyed, and for Samantha, I had her hair straightened. I gave them a whole different life. They may have some memories of their past life, but they are like memories of when you were 2, they sort or remember it, but it is like a dream. Spencer is now a successful business man, who is graceful and hates any form of modern art. Samantha just graduated High School, she is a girly girl, who loves shopping, make-up, the colour pink, skirts and dresses." Neville closed the file folder that happened to be sitting on the table by the door. "Just as before they are engaged. I will not tell you their new names for fear of you finding them and making them remember you."

"Neville you have gone too far!" Freddie said and then punched him right in the nose.

"RUN CARLY!"

Carly turned and ran with Freddie right behind her. The got into the car and went back to their apartment.

For the rest of the weekend Carly was not her usual cheerful self, she was really depressed and upset. Poor Freddie didn't know what to do with her. Whether Neville married Carly or not, he won, we was set out to destroy her happiness and her life and he succeeded. Seeing Carly this way made Freddie depressed, this isn't how he wanted to spend their first few days married. Freddie tried everything to get her back to normal, he asked his mom for help, but she couldn't do anything about it, he got rid of everything that would remind Carly of both Sam and Spencer, but nothing worked.

Once Monday came, Carly seemed a little better. The only thing she was worried about was how they were going to explain why Sam missed 3 days of school, and why she wasn't coming back. Eventually Carly and Freddie said that Sam and her mom moved suddenly, and they found out when Sam didn't show up for a sleepover that she was suppose to have with Carly, and Spencer went after Sam so they could be together.

"Carly could you tell me the years the United States were involved in World War 2 and how it began and ended?"

"The event that caused the States to enter World War 2 was when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, in Hawaii. VE day, or Victory in Europe Day happened the 4th of July(?) in 1945, and the Japanese surrendered shortly after the Atomic bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki of that same year."

"Very good, and Freddie could you tell me the leaders of Germany, The United States, England, and The Soviet Union?"

"The leader of Germany was Adolf Hitler, the States, was Franklin Delano Roosevelt, the leader in England was Churchill and the leader of the Soviet Union was Stalin."

"Good job." The teacher said as the last bell rang. "Everyone have a good evening and remember we have a test on the events of World War 2 tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Carly and Freddie got their books together and made their way to the car, when Carly saw someone who looked something like Sam talking to someone who looked like Spencer. Carly just figured that it was her imagination, and she was tired from the long day and not enough sleep and she was imagining things.

"You ready to go home?"

"Y-Ya, lets go." Carly said shaking off the possibility that Sam and Spencer were standing outside their school.

"Is something the matter?"

"Um, did you see those people over there? Don't they look like Spencer and Sam?"

Freddie glanced over, "Ya I guess, do you want to go over and talk to them, do you want me to, or do you want to go home?"

"I-I-I really don't know, I'm not sure if I'm ready to take a good look at them and find out that they aren't Spencer and Sam, but at the same time, I'm not sure how I'll react if it is them. I guess if they show up at our apartment asking for us, then I'll know it is them."

"Well, then let's go home."

Carly and Freddie started to head home when they decided to stop by the store to get some groceries, and paper plates to hold them until they can buy some real plates.

"I think that Neville should pay for all of the things he broke, it'll take forever to clean everything up and how are we going to afford the rent on the apartment, college payments, food, all of the technical equipment for iCarly, and new appliances?"

"Easy, you go to college, and I know enough about tech stuff to get a job at a computer store after we graduate. I should earn enough money to handle food, and the rent. If we have to, we can take out a loan, and ask for father to send us some money."

"Freddie, I haven't talked to my father in a year. For all I know is that he could be Missing in Action, dead, or a Prisoner of War. I think the wisest choice would be to take a loan out at the bank. But how will you get to college? I want you to go to college. I think that we could both go to the community college, and get a part time job each and we should get enough money to pay rent, buy food, and possibly college tuition."

"Carly, dear—"

"We are both going to college, and that's the end of it!."

Freddie knew better then to fight with Carly because she will always win.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did I would have had Carly and Freddie get together, not Sam and Freddie.**

_**CHAPTER 9**_

The next day after school Carly and Freddie went over to the Community College to pick up the application forms.

"Freddie, do you think that I should up Shay, or Benson as my last name?"

"Considering that we are married, you should up Benson, and of course for the relationship status, tick Mrs."

"Thanks Freddie, I don't know what I would do without you. I mean, you comforted me with all that happened in the past week, and you have given me advice about what to do when we were younger, you stayed my friend even though I dated other boys. These are a few reasons why I love you." Carly said as she gave him an appreciative peck on the check. Freddie smiled and pulled Carly's face down to give her a kiss.

After they were done with homework and filling out the college applications, they set to work on making dinner, which was quite a feat, because when whenever Carly was cutting something, or stirring something Freddie would come up and wrap his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Freddie you really have to stop that, you know if you distract me when I'm cooking, I could cut my finger, or even burn my hand on the stove, and you wouldn't want to harm your wife would you?"

"How else can I show you how much I love you? We are always doing something, like school, homework, trying to find Spencer and Sam, cleaning up the apartment, or job hunting, when are you going to slow down?"

"Freddie, that's the only way I can keep my mind off of them. If I sit still too long not doing anything, I'll start to cry and miss them even more, and I'll start to want to kill Neville. I love you soo much, but I'm just not wanting to show it for fear of Neville taking you away from me."

"Carly, I will never let Neville take me away and do to me what he did to Spencer and Sam. I'm almost always by your side. The only time we're not together is when we go to the bathroom, and take showers, but I wouldn't mind taking a shower with you my love."

Carly smiled and playfully punched him in the arm and continued to work on dinner. In a few minutes she had the table set, and dinner on the table.

"You hungry?" Carly said as she walked up to were Freddie was sitting working on trying to fix the TV the best he could.

"Famished, you know working on that TV sure takes a lot out of you. I don't think I worked on anything so complicated."

"Well, lets eat and then we could have some time to ourselves. I think I have a small TV in our room from the last time I was sick." Carly said as they sat down at the table and started to eat.

"It works?"

"Yes it works, did you find it?"

"Ya, its in the closet. I thought that it was just there because Spencer had to place to put it. So I just left it there."

"You didn't do anything to it did you?"

"No, I thought it was useless."

"Well, now you know it works."

Carly and Freddie finished dinner in a hurry so they could get the TV set up. While Freddie was hooking up the TV Carly repaid him by wrapping her hand around his waist and kissing his neck.

"Carly do you want me to electrocute both of us?"

"Paybacks are fair, you do it to me while I'm cooking, I do it to you when you are setting up the TV." Said Carly with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, okay, I won't do it to you when you're cooking, and you don't do it to me when I'm working with eclectic things."

"Deal."

"I just have to connect a few more wires, and plug it in, then we should be all hooked up. Could you try it?"

Carly turned on the TV and the news came on

"_In other news A tsunami is about to hit the group of islands called the Maldives. Scientist figure that there was a small earthquake in the middle of the ocean to cause a tsunami is this area. Now to the Weather. Bill?"_

"Well, that was eventful. I guess I'll check e-mail" said Freddie as he took out his laptop.

"Um, Carly, I think you should read this."

Carly looked at the message, and read it aloud for fear that she was faking it.

"_Dear Miss Shay and Mr. Benson,_

_Mr. Richard Cummings and Miss Sally Hastings would like to request your presence at their house at 333 Third Street West, Seattle Washington at eleven o'clock Saturday. They hope you will be able to come._

_The Office of Richard Cummings" _

"Freddie that is amazing! I can't wait!"

Carly and Freddie looked at each other and then checked the day. It was Thursday. Carly was so excited that she couldn't contain her excitement. She literally jumped on Freddie and kissed him like she's never kissed him before even on their wedding night. Freddie although surprised kissed her back, and I guess you can tell what happened from there.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Friday passed uneventfully and soon Saturday was there. Carly changed her outfit about 10 times before Freddie told her, the first outfit was fine.

"Freddie, I don't think I've been so nervous to see my brother and best friend in my whole life!"

"Carly, it'll be fine. If they asked for us over the news, then they must be missing us."

"Lets get going, they want us there a 11 and it's 9:30 now, and there is no telling how long it's going to take us to get there with the traffic."

Carly and Freddie walked down to the parking garage, go into the car, and went on their way. Carly was silent for most of the trip, she was trying to figure out what to say to these people who just might be her brother and her best friend. She was wondering what she would do if they weren't. She hadn't seen them in a month. School was almost over, and Sam had to catch up with all of her missing credits in order to graduate with the rest of them.

Carly and Freddie pulled up in front of the house, it was a nice simple Victorian style house painted white, had dark blue trim on it, a wrap around porch, with a porch swing. Carly took a deep breath, grabbed Freddie's hand and together they started up the front steps.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

Freddie reached out and knocked on the brass door knocker, and waited. For a brief moment, Carly thought it was a trick that Neville may have set up to get both of them there, but why would he give the names of her brother and best friend? Carly quickly shook off the thought and concentrated on how she would react when the people said who they were.

"Yes?" An old butler appeared at the front door.

"We were told to meet RichardCummings and Sally Hastings at this address at 11. This is Carly Shay, and I'm Freddie Benson."

"Ah, come I'll take you to Mr. Cummings, and Miss Hastings at once."

Carly and Freddie followed the old butler to the sitting room and told them to wait while he goes and gets them.

After what seemed like an eternity Richard and Sally came into the room, looking just like the people Carly and Freddie saw outside their school.

Carly studied Sally for a moment. She was dressed like a business woman, in black dress pants, a light pink blouse, and a string of pearls accented, and in a way completed her outfit. Carly noticed that Sally was taller than Sam was, then she noticed the black three inch heals that Sally wore. Her black hair was probably about chin length and the sides where pulled up in a bun. Even though she looked a little like Sam, but this was **NOT** the way she dressed. Sam hated wearing things like this, the only time Carly remembered seeing Sam in a dress was a few years ago when she competed in a pageant. Other than that, Sam dressed like a tom boy.

Carly turned her attention to Richard; he was dressed in beige dress pants, with a brown belt on, with a long sleeved light blue dress shirt on, neatly tucked in, with a dark brown pair of dress shoes poking out. His hair was a dirty blond color, it was probably blond, but some brown low lights _(AN Low light are like highlights, but the make light hair, such as blond look darker)_ which was cut quite short. Carly did notice that Richard entered the room with a gracefulness her brother never had.

"Carly! It's me Sam!" Sally yelled, and ran to give her a big hug. Carly was really surprised, yet happy and gave Sall—Sam a big hug back.

"Sam it's so good seeing you again! When we found what he did to the apartment, and his note, we eloped the next day in order for me to keep you, Spencer, and Freddie. When we told him, that we were married, he said whether I married him or not he sent you and Spencer away. When he told me this I was heart broken. For the whole entire weekend I was not myself. When school came around I was better, but I still missed you guys. To avoid answering questions, we told the principal that you and your mom moved away at last minute and Spencer followed you."

"Carls, aren't you going to give your favorite brother a hug?" Spencer asked after Carly gave her long winded story.

Carly ran over and gave Spencer a hug while Sam went over to Freddie.

"So you're married, and you're still in high school? Wow, how can you handle it? What to the teachers think of it?"

"The teachers don't know, and I doubt that they will ever know, right after we got married we worked on homework. The only people who know is you, my mom, and Neville." Freddie said the last word with disgust.

"Freddie you do know that Neville will use that against you and Carly?" Sam asked with the first sight of concern that Freddie ever saw in Sam.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Some how Neville found out that Spencer and I were engaged, and he said that if we didn't go along with him and his plan, he would split us up and neither of us would know were the other is. He could do the same to you."

"How? Does he want my love that much?"

Freddie, Sam, and Spencer looked at each other and nodded.

Freddie and Carly both hated the idea that Neville could take something as beautiful as marriage and use it for evil.

"I have an idea! Freddie and I will change our appearances, and finish school online. We could introduce me as Richard's little sister who just moved here, and Sally's best friend, and of course Freddie as my fiance. After Neville has forgot all about me, we could resume iCarly and our original lives."

"I like that. Carly, you could go as Rebecca, and Freddie you could be called, Jason. You guys could have a real wedding and Freddie's last name will be… Kristofferson. The place next door to us is for sale, so we could buy it for you. What do you think Spencer?"

"Good idea, Sam. In public we go by our fake names, and our real names in private. Kinda like the Witness Protection Program."

"'Kay, Carly needs the same colour of hair as Spencer, so that means dirty blond. How short should her hair be?" Sam studied Carly for a moment, and took some of her hair and lifted it to different lengths and finally decided on one. "I think you should get you hair cut at shoulder length. It would look really nice on you."

Carly looked hesitant for a moment when she realized that her hair would have to be cut. Freddie saw that she was hesitating a moment, and decided that he should speak up.

"Carly, it will grow back, and I thing you'll look really nice with shoulder length hair."

"Well… it'll be long enough that I still will be able to do fun things with it, and short enough that no one will recognize me. Let's do it."

Now happy with the decision Sam turned to Freddie and started to inspect him as well.

"Hm… I think that he should go red, not really red, but a brown red colour. His hair is already fairly short, so I'm guessing maybe dye his hair and put corn rows in it?"

Freddie shot Sam a glare and turned to Carly knowing that if she spoke up she would change Sam's mind.

"Sam! I like the feeling of running my hands through his hair, we could cut it short, but so it is still long enough that I can run my fingers through his hair."

If Sam and Spencer weren't in the room, Freddie would have kissed Carly, but instead he gave her a hug for saving his hair.

"Now for professions, nobody is going to do what they want to do. Spencer was made into a business man instead of an artist, and me, well, I just go around spending his hard earned money, but I actually am in the process of getting a degree to become a real estate agent." When Sam said this, Carly and Freddie looked at each other with a look of surprise knowing that the old Sam hated going to school

"For Freddie he could be Spencer's employee and Carly… hmmm. I got it! She could go to the Performing Arts center here and become a singer! You still sing right Carly?"

"Sam you know that I haven't sung since I was in ninth grade… I don't think I'm any good any more."

"The only way we can solve that is if you sing for us."

Carly thought for a moment, and finally decided on a song.

"_Broken heart one more time  
>Pick yourself up why even cry?<br>Broken pieces in your hand  
>Wonder how you'll make it whole<em>

_You know, you pray this can't be the way  
>You cry, you say somethings gotta change<br>and mend this porcelian heart of mine, of mine_

_Someone said a broken heart  
>Would sting at first then make you stronger<br>I wonder why this pain remains  
>Were hearts made whole just to break<em>

_You know, you pray this can't be the way  
>You cry, you say somethings gotta change<br>and mend this porcelain heart of mine_

_Creator only you take brokeness  
>And create it into beauty once again<em>

_You know, you pray this can't be the way  
>You cry, you say somethings gotta change<em>

_You know, you pray this can't be the way  
>You cry, you say somethings gotta change<br>And mend this porcelian heart, please mend this porcelian heart of mine_

_Of mine  
>Creator mend this heart"<em>

"Carly! That was PERFECT! You'll hit off great with everyone!"

"If you say so Sam."

The whole time Sam was planning what she was going to do to Carly and Freddie, Spencer was really quiet.

"Spenc, are you OK?" asked Carly with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure if I want to drag you and Freddie into this mess. "

"Spencer we have no choice, if we want to keep Carly safe, and as far as I know Neville doesn't know that we know were you are. If he can use our marriage against us, then he will. I don't think I can go though loosing Carly" said Freddie.

"Ok, if it is for Carly. Let's work on the plan."


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

The plan was to let Carly, and Freddie finish up that week of school and tell the teachers that they were going to finish online because they were going to find Sam and Spencer because they missed them a lot. They then were going to move into the house next door to Spencer and Sam and under go new personalities. Before they did move they told Mrs. Benson that they were going to buy their own place, but still keep this one for when Spencer and Sam get back. They were going to take all of their things and leave the key with Mrs. Benson so she can go and check up on things, and clean it, so it won't be so dusty and dirty when they got back.

A week later, after they had wrapped everything up at school, and actually graduated early, and got the apartment packed up they were ready to go into a new life.

"You ready to go then dear?"

"Ya, I just want to take a last look around to make sure that I have everything I need."

Freddie could see the look of sadness in her eyes, and he could understand perfectly why she was like that. This was her home, there were so many memories of the time they spent in this place. The time when Freddie hand cuffed Sam to Gibby, and in return she blabbed his biggest secret all over iCarly. There was the time when Freddie and Carly "dated" because he saved her from a taco truck. There was the time when Carly was dating Griffin and everyone but her hated him. There was so many memories that Freddie couldn't name them all.

"I'm ready, lets go. I just can't believe that we are leaving this place."  
>"I know how you feel, at least this isn't forever, or at least I hope so."<p>

"Let's just get out of here before I start to cry."

Carly and Freddie left the apartment, locked the door and gave the key to Mrs. Benson who was starting to bawl her eyes out because her "Little Freddie" was leaving her in her "old age".

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm eighteen now and you don't have to worry about me."

"But I'm loosing my little boy!"

"Mom, I'll always be your little boy, but I have to grow up sometimes… You will get an invitation to a wedding with the last name Cummings and Kristofferson, its me and Carly, but you are not, _**NOT**_ to tell anyone, go it?"

"Yes, at least I'll get to see your wedding."

"We have to go now Freddie, Sally and Richard are waiting for us downstairs, and we don't want to keep them waiting."

Freddie hugged his mom one last time, and they left to go and start a new life.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Sam and Spencer drove Freddie and Carly to the hair salon to get their hair done, and then to the mall to get a whole new wardrobe. Just before they got to the mall to meet Sam and Spencer a.k.a. Sally and Richard, Freddie turned to Carly.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we are giving up our whole lifestyle just to 'please' Neville. We shouldn't let him get the best of us. I think we should postpone this 'transformation' take a hidden tape recorder and go back and ask him a few questions and pretend we don't know were Sam and Spencer are, then take the tape to the police and hopefully they will believe us."

"Good idea. I'll text Sam right now and let her know what's going on."

Carly sent the text to Sam and got a smily face in return. Carly knew that Sam was okay with this plan, and Spencer was happy that they aren't running away from their problems.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14**_

Carly and Freddie bought a really good tape recorder, and a purse that Carly liked, but was able to be cut to have an area were the tape recorder will pick up the whole conversation between them and Neville, and soon they set out to Neville's house to try and "find" where he "hid" Sam and Spencer. Once this task was accomplished, they went to Neville's house to interrogate him once again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15**_

Carly and Freddie walked up to Neville's door and knocked.

"Freddie, do you think this is going to work?"

"I hope it does. If not, we will go through with the plan."

They knocked once again waiting for Neville, his mom, or a butler to answer the door but nothing happened. Soon Freddie got the guts to open the door, what they found was weird.

Carly looked around the empty room and then noticed an envelope addressed to her.

"Freddie, you might want to come and look at this."

Freddie came over and looked at the envelope in Carly's hand.

"Do you want to read it since it is addressed to you?"

"No, you go ahead."

"_Dearest Carly, and smelly Freddie,_

_If you are reading this letter now I have moved, and I took Sam and Spencer with me. I know that you found who they where and now you will never see them again, along with me. I'm sorry to break your heart Carly, but it is for the best. Don't try and find us or there will be consequences. I hope you and Freddie are happy together._

_Yours, Neville"_

"NO! I wish we would have joined Sam and Spencer when we had the chance!" said Carly as she collapsed on the floor in tears.

Freddie knelt down next to his wife and pulled her into a hug.

"Carly, we will find them, I swear."


End file.
